Happy Valentines Day Francoise
by reasonswhy77
Summary: 003 makes sure everything is great on Valentines Day, and 009 makes the day perfect. 009003


_AN: I just had to do a Valentine's fic. Yeah I know I write too many 009/003 stories but I guess this will just have to go into the collection. _

* * *

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while because it's obvious I don't own Cyborg 009 in any way, shape, or form.

_'Perfect'_ 003 thought as she laid a small box of chocolate at the last place on the dining room table. She smiled as she went in the kitchen to begin breakfast. _'Chang will just have to take the morning off. It's Valentine's day, he should enjoy it!'_

**_"And why shouldn't you?"_ **001 floated into the room leaning over the edge of his basket.

"Who says I'm not?" 003 replied not turning around from her cooking.

**_"You've been so busy this morning you've taken no time to enjoy yourself."_ **

"That's where you're wrong 001. I enjoy doing things for the others. It makes me happy to see them all smile."

**_"It makes you happy to see 009 smile most of all."_ **The blonde Cyborg turned a light shade of pink.

"I…I-" The infant's little voice in her head chuckled and then he floated out the door. "Ohhhh I can't believe him! Why does he always have to know things!" She stirred the pancake batter she was mixing violently. Thick droplets fell lazily to the floor and the kitchen counter, and even onto her pretty face. _'Oh darn it!'_ she set the bowl down on the counter and grabbed a rag from the sink to clean the small mess.

"Need some help?" 003 quickly looked up and was startled to find herself face to face with 009.

"No, no I'm fine I was just-" she trailed off staring hard at the floor that she was scrubbing, rather hard, with the rag. 009 put his hand over hers to stop her intensive cleaning. She looked up at him and blushed once again, but darker. 009's mouth quirked into a smile, as he wiped away the spot of batter from her china doll face. 003 gave him an embarrassed smile. 009 reached out his hand to hold hers when a confused looking 006 burst into the room.

"003! I really don't mind cooking break-" 009 coughed nervously and rose, offering his same hand to help 003 up from the floor. She took it and turned to 006.

"I told you yesterday that _I_ would make the meal this morning" 006 snorted and marched out of the room. 003 giggled and turned back to her mixing bowel. 009 remained and just stood there looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the valentine on the table." He said simply, squeezing her shoulders. Then he left without another word leaving 003 alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"003 sure went to a lot of trouble to make this Valentine's Day nice!" 008 exclaimed as 009 strode into the dining room.

"Indeed!" 007 agreed heartily. "But now I bloody feel terrible for not doin' anything for any of you!" He switched to a sorrowful whine. 002 and 004 looked at each other and snickered. 009 quietly sat down. 002 immediately rounded on him.

"Did ya have fun buddy?" 009 gave him a confused look.

"Wha?"

"With 003?" 009 rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 002 flashed a grin at him and then turned back to 004, who was still watching 007's corny act of sadness.

"I'll _never _forgive myself!"

"007 drop the drama. I swear! You take any chance you get to start a one man production." 004 criticized. The now silent 007 drew himself up in his seat and huffed loudly, as 003 came in carrying plates in her hands and on her arms like an experienced waitress. She skillfully set them down in front of her friends and went back for the rest. Sitting down herself, she grinned at all of them.

"Well let's eat!" she said cheerfully. 007 and 002 didn't hesitate one second and did _exactly_ what she said. A few minutes later their plates were completely void of any food matter whatsoever. They looked at 003 expectantly and she pointed to the kitchen door without a word. The two bottomless pits raced through the door and came back with large stacks of pancakes. Some of the others (like 006) looked taken aback.

"Don't worry. I made _a lot_ just so there would be enough for the rest of us while they are done stuffing their faces." Dr. Gilmore stifled a laugh as the rest chuckled quietly. When their breakfast was done and all the plates were cleared and clean, the Cyborgs went to the living room to relax.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" 005 suggested.

"No chick flicks!" 002 said quickly before 003 could say anything. She sighed.

"Alright." She curled up next to 009 and he put his arm around her. They watched movie after movie, until a few got bored (namely 002 and 007) and went outside to play volley ball. 003 sat at a picnic table, with Dr. Gilmore and 001, to watch the competitive men play. What she enjoyed the most was their little victory dances after they scored. 002 got a little too into one and 009 beaned him with the volley ball.

"HEY!" 002 started to chase after the Cyborg leader but 005 held him back.

"I would have thought you learned to quit trying to catch _him_ a long time ago." The red head grunted and stomped back to his place on the court. The game went on until night fall. Exhausted, the group trudged back inside the house to retire for the evening. 003 stayed outside on the deck looking at the setting sun. Suddenly she sensed someone walking up to her. She didn't have to think at all as to who it was.

"Not coming inside?" 009 asked her. She shook her head.

"It's peaceful this time of day." He nodded in reply.

"Did you have a good Valentines Day?"

"Yes, I did. Times like these can make every day special." She didn't notice that 009 was no longer at her side, until she felt something cool around her neck. She looked down to see a little heart shaped necklace that 009 had put on her. He slid his arms around her waist from behind and smiled into her hair.

"Happy Valentines Day, Françoise."

* * *

_Simple yes I know. Quick ending…yes I know. It's a day late! I couldn't finish it yesterday because I didn't get home until 9:30 or so. Anyways, I didn't get home until about that time again today, but it was halfway done anyways. Well Happy Belated Valentines Day!_


End file.
